Perfume
by CatchingStar
Summary: O carro de Prue acaba falhando várias vezes e sempre perto do mesmo posto. O cara do posto acaba dando de presente, um lindo perfume. mas quando ela utiliza, algo ruim acontece.


**Título: **perfume

**Disclairmer**: os personagens de charmed não me pertencem...

* * *

Era um dia chuvoso no bairro das Halliwell, quando Prue saiu com seu carro para trabalhar na Buckland. Sua irmã nesse dia não quis ir trabalhar no restaurante, então resolveu fazer companhia para sua irmã mais nova.

No caminho para a casa de leilões, o carro de Prue começou a falhar, a moça resolveu encostar o carro para ver o que era. Ela descobriu que uma peçinha do motor havia caído e como ela não sabia consertar, empurrou o carro até o posto mais perto.

O moço que atendeu Prue era muito simpático, além de ser super educado. O moço recolocou a peça que havia soltado pois demoraria muito para consertar se ela levasse até um mecânico. Por ela ser muito bonito o moço cobrou barato. Prue agradeceu a gentileza do rapaz e foi para o trabalho.

Cler ficou muito brava quando viu Prue chegando atrasada. A moça contou o porque dela ter se atrasado mas mesmo assim Cler não gostou. Prue teve muito trabalho naquele dia para conseguir catalogar todas as peças que seriam usadas no próximo leilão.

Na casa das Halliwell, Piper e Phoebe conversavam na sala, elas pareciam bem alegres. Piper contou sobre os diversos tipos de pessoa que ela atendeu no restaurante e Phoebe só escutava, ela parecia estar gostando muito da conversa. Leo, o anjo da guarda das Halliwell, apareceu para fazer uma visitinha mas logo teve de ir embora pois seus superiores o chamaram. As duas irmãs tiverem de almoçar sem Prue pois seu trabalho na Buckland não havia terminado e também porque Cler não deixou ela ir.

A irmã mais velha voltou para casa no fim da tarde quando finalmente seu trabalho acabara. No caminho de volta para casa o carro de Prue novamente começou a falhar, a moça teve de ir de novo ao mesmo posto, pois era o mais perto. O moço não ficou surpreso por vê-la novamente, ele consertou o carro e antes da moça ir embora deu-lhe um lindo perfume, a moça sem desconfiar agradeceu o presente e foi embora.

Quando a moça entrou em casa, encontrou as irmãs conversando, Piper olhou para ela e reparou que algo havia acontecido, curiosa perguntou:

"Você está bem ?"

"Vocês não vão acreditar, meu carro quebrou duas vezes hoje e para piorar tudo Cler está muito brava, pois me atrasei". Piper foi preparar-lhe um café bem forte enquanto Prue conversava com Phoebe.

Phoebe que estava precisando de dinheiro pediu a Prue, que disse para ela pegar em sua bolça. A irmã mais nova voltou para sala com um lindo frasco na mão, e curiosa perguntou:

"O que é isso ?"

"Onde você achou isso Phoebe ?" perguntou Piper

"Isso é meu, eu ganhei do moço que consertou meu carro". As duas outras irmãs se entreolharam quando Prue pegou o frasco da mãe de Phoebe e foi guardá-lo em um lugar secreto, assim nenhuma das irmãs usaria.

As três jantaram juntas e ao acabar Prue foi se deitar. Quando a moça desapareceu da cozinha Phoebe comentou que o perfume era muito bom. Logo depois que Piper terminou de lavar a louça as duas foram se deitar

Na manhã seguinte Prue acordou bem cedo, se arrumou, experimentou o perfume, tomou seu café da manhã e foi logo trabalhar na Buckland. Lá a moça teve de trabalhar bastante para que o leilão, que o foi transferido para esse dia, fosse um grande sucesso.

Phoebe foi ajudar a irmã no restaurante pois uma garçonete havia ligado dizendo que estavam com problemas na cozinha e no atendimento dos clientes. O restaurante estava muito cheio, o forno do restaurante estava muito fraco e por isso a maioria dos pratos demoravam para serem feitos. Piper cuidou da cozinha e Phoebe ajudou a anotar os pedidos e entregar os pratos. Os fregueses estavam impacientes para receberem seus pratos, Phoebe pediu desculpas para todos em nome da casa pela demora, todos foram recompensados pela espera por uma maravilhoso e gostosa comida.

O leilão aconteceu no fim da tarde, a casa encheu, os objetos venderam bem, com lances bastante altos. Graças ao esforço de Prue o leilão foi um sucesso e a casa de leilões conseguiu arrecadar muito dinheiro podendo assim pegar as dívidas e as despesas.

Prue voltou para casa após o final do evento, nem ao menos se despediu de Cler. Ao chegar não encontrou ninguém, a moça chamou pelas irmãs mas não obteve resposta, a moça foi até seu quarto, guardou suas coisas e foi para o restaurante da irmã.

Quando chegou, sentou-se em uma mesa a espera das suas irmãs, depois de alguns minutos esperando finalmente Piper e Phoebe apareceram. As duas se sentaram, elas estavam muito cansadas, e contaram o que haviam passado. Prue conversou com as irmãs e quando finalmente a clientela havia ido embora as três foram juntas para casa.

Nesse dia Prue preparou um delicioso jantar para elas pois as irmãs estavam exaustas. Enquanto a comida estava no forno as três aproveitaram para tomar banho. Quando Prue colocou seu pijama achou estranho pois a calça do pijama estava maior, a moça nem se importou com o detalhe. O que ela não sabia é que aquele perfume que ela havia ganhado, a faria encolher. O Jantar foi maravilhoso, as irmãs agradeceram Prue e logo foram se recolher.

No dia seguinte Prue saiu tão rápido de casa que nem reparou que a roupa que colocara estava maior que ela. Quando a moça chegou ao escritório todos olharam estranho para ela, mas ninguém fez comentários, mas quando Prue entrou em sua sala, todos do lado de fora deram risadas. Cler foi até sua sala para parabenizá-la pelo trabalho de ontem. Prue levou um susto quando percebeu que ela estava menor que sua chefe, elas sempre foram do mesmo tamanho.

Prue não conseguiu trabalhar naquele dia, aproveitando que tinha pouco trabalho, resolveu tirar o resto do dia de folga, a moça foi até Cler aceitou o pedido de Prue pois sabia que a moça estava cansada. Quando Piper viu que Prue havia chegado em casa logo perguntou, com cara assustada:

"O que você faz aqui a essa hora ?"

"Resolvi tirar o resto do dia de folga".

Piper achou estranho e perguntou preocupada:

"Aconteceu alguma coisa na Buckland ? ou algo com você ?"

"Não, lá está tudo bem e comigo também " disse Prue "Onde está Phoebe ?"

"Ela foi dar uma volta e disse que não demoraria a voltar".

Enquanto elas esperavam a volta de Phoebe as duas conversaram sobre várias coisas. Prue achou melhor não contar o que estava acontecendo para que a irmã não se preocupasse. Quando Phoebe voltou de seu passeio as três almoçaram. A irmã mais nova contou o que havia feito durante aquela manhã enquanto Piper e Prue só escutavam. Infelizmente depois do almoço Piper teve de ir ao restaurante. Prue lavou a louça e Phoebe a ajudou a guardar tudo.

O dia passou muito rápido, sem que nenhuma das irmãs percebesse, Prue conseguiu ver o pôr-do-sol da janela do sótão. Piper foi para casa e conversou com suas irmãs e Leo que apareceu naquele momento. Phoebe preparou um lanche para todos e depois que Leo foi embora elas foram se deitar.

Na manhã seguinte quando Prue acordou, levou um susto muito grande, ela havia encolhido, estava com a metade da sua altura real. A moça se olhou no espelho e não entendeu nada do que havia acontecido. Não querendo que as irmãs a vissem assim, ela passou a maior parte do dia em seu quarto, trancada. A moça só saiu de seu quarto para buscar o livro das trevas e comer alguma coisa enquanto as irmãs não estavam em casa. Prue procurou algum feitiço que revertesse o encolhimento, mas não encontrou nada que ajudasse. Suas irmãs acharam estranho seu comportamento e quando foram conversar com ela , tiveram de falar através da porta.

A moça ficou a tarde inteira pensando mas nada ajudou ela entender o motivo de seu encolhimento e nem em uma solução, sem que precisasse das irmãs. Essa foi a pior coisa que a irmã mais velha havia feito. Resolveu inventar uma desculpa para poder despistar suas irmãs, podendo assim resolver tudo sozinha. Enquanto as irmãs estavam jantando no restaurante de Piper, Prue escreveu um bilhete que dizia: " precisei viajar pois uma cliente queria que eu analisasse seus objetos, mas não havia como trazê-los. Volto em alguns dias, não se preocupem. Eu amo vocês. ".

Prue colocou o bilhete ao lado do telefone, muito triste e preocupada, a moça jantou rapidamente e voltou para seu quarto. Quando as outras irmãs chegaram em casa Prue já estava dormindo. Piper virou-se para a irmã mais nova.

"Você não acha que algo aconteceu com Prue ? Ela está estranha".

"Eu acho que ela está escondendo algo".

"Vamos falar com ela de novo, talvez ela nos diga".

" Eu acho que não" disse Phoebe. A irmã mais nova mostrou o bilhete que Prue havia deixado e Piper quando terminou de ler não acreditou.

Novamente quando Prue se levantou e olhou no espelho, não acreditou, ela estava com 43centímetros, nenhuma roupa cabia nela. Não sabendo o que fazer Prue subiu em sua cama e por lá ficou. De repente Prue conseguiu decifrar o que havia acontecido, foi o perfume do cara do posto que a fez encolher, era a única coisa que ela havia usado diferente ultimamente e outra coisa a fez pensar no cara do posto, as duas vezes que o carro quebrou ela estava perto daquele posto. Tudo ficou claro para Prue, mas o que a moça nem imaginava é que seus poderes haviam diminuído junto com ela.

Agora com sua mente clareada, conseguiu pensar com mais calma. Quando precisava sair de seu quarto para fazer algo, esperava as irmãs saírem para o trabalho ou para passear, mas algumas vezes quando tinha urgência de fazer algo ela fazia as escondidas. Por duas vezes ela quase foi vista pelas outras irmãs, ainda bem que conseguiu se esconder. Já faziam 3 dias que Prue estava encolhendo e seus poderes também.

Prue precisava de alguém que a ajudasse a despistar suas irmãs, e nada melhor do que um gata esperta para guiá-la, Kit , a gata das bruxas. A gata quando viu uma coisa vindo em sua direção já estava pronta para atacar, ao reconhecer quem era a gata amansou. Prue conversou com a gata que, graças a Deus, conseguiu entender o que Prue pedira.

Piper e Phoebe começaram a ficar preocupadas com Prue pois a irmã estava demorando a voltar e não dava sinal de vida. A irmã mais velha percebendo a aflição das irmãs, resolveu ligar de um orelhão para casa. Kit ajudou Prue a ir até um orelhão. Quando o telefone da casa das Halliwell tocou Piper atendeu. Ao ver que era a irmã quem ligara, ela ficou muito feliz, Prue avisou que voltaria para casa em dois dias, Piper adorou a notícia. A irmã contou a Phoebe que ficou muito contente.

No dia seguinte quando a irmã acordou, percebeu que estava com 21centímetros. Pediu a Kit que a levasse até o sótão e a colocasse em cima do livro das trevas. A gata obedeceu a moça e logo depois subiu as escadas até o sótão com Prue nas costas. Com muita força Prue conseguiu fechar a porta com seu poder após Kit sair.

A moça virou a capa do livro com força e procurou qualquer coisa que pudesse ajuda-la mas nada encontrou. Em poucos segundos uma idéia veio a cabeça de Prue, a irmã mais velha disse para si mesmo, "como eu não pensei nisso antes", em seguida gritou:

"LEO, LEO, LEO ,LEO".

Anjo da guarda ouviu o chamado e apareceu no sótão, mas não viu nada, quando ele já ia indo embora Prue gritou:

"Aqui, em cima do livro".

Quando Leo viu Prue daquele tamanho levou um grande susto e perguntou desesperado:

"O que aconteceu com você ?"

"É uma longa história, eu preciso de sua ajuda! será que você poderia fazer com que eu voltasse ao normal ?"

" Eu não tenho essa permissão de ajuda-la. Só você e suas irmãs é que podem resolver esse problema. Onde estão Piper e Phoebe ? Elas sabem disso ?"

"Eu não contei nada a elas".

"Você precisa contar tudo a elas" disse Leo. "precisa da ajuda delas, não minha".

Leo foi buscar as irmãs que estavam trabalhando no restaurante de Piper. O anjo orbitou até o banheiro masculino no restaurante e foi chamar Piper e Phoebe. Ao encontra-las Leo as chamou de lado e disse que elas precisavam voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. O anjo orbitou até o sótão com as duas irmãs.

Quando as irmãs chegaram no sótão não viram nada, Piper preocupada perguntou:

"O que foi, porque você nos chamou as pressas?"

"Porque eu pedi a ele", disse Prue.

As duas irmãs olharam em volta mais não viram nada. Então Prue pediu a elas que olhassem para o livro das trevas mas que elas não se assustassem com que iriam ver e que não fizessem perguntas. As duas irmãs olharam para o livro e não acreditaram no que estavam vendo. Piper olhou para Leo que disse:

"Está é Prue".

Quando Piper ouviu o que o anjo disse e olhou novamente para o livro, quase desmaiou, Phoebe a colocou rápido na poltrona e depois perguntou:

"Como isso aconteceu ?"

Prue antes de explicar pediu que as irmãs não a interrompessem, as irmãs concordaram e Prue contou-lhes tudo o que havia acontecido com todos os detalhes, sem esquecer de nada. Essa era a hora da Verdade. As irmãs não conseguiram acreditar no que acontecera, muito menos no fato de Prue mentir para elas. A irmã mais velha explicou o que a fez mentir e esconder esse problema. Phoebe perdoou Prue, mas pediu que ela não fizesse mais isso, a irmã concordou, mas Piper sem dizer nada, levantou da poltrona e desceu até a cozinha. Phoebe ia atrás dela, mas Prue achou melhor ela ir falar com a irmã. A irmã subiu nas costas da gata que logo a levou até a cozinha.

Quando Piper viu a gata trazendo Prue não conseguiu dizer uma única palavra. A irmã mais velha começou então a falar:

"Eu sei que você está brava comigo, não a culpo por isso, só peço que você esqueça um pouco o que aconteceu e me ajude a voltar ao normal, eu preciso de você".

"Porque você não me disse nada ? Você não confia em mim ?"

"É claro que confio. Eu não disse nada, pois eu não queria preocupar vocês e muito menos que isso acontecesse com vocês, também pensei que seria um grande choque para vocês me verem encolher pois eu sabia que não teria como reverter o feitiço".

" Porque você tem sempre que pensar na gente como criança ?"

"Tudo isso eu faço porque amo vocês e não quero que nenhum mal aconteça. Mas o verdadeiro motivo é que não conseguiria viver sem me preocupar com vocês ou cuidar de vocês" disse Prue "Mesmo que você não me entenda ou que você me perdoe, preciso de sua ajuda. Quanto mais o tempo passa mais eu encolho!"

Piper levou Prue em seu ombro até o sótão. Quando as duas irmãs entraram Leo já havia ido embora. Phoebe olhou para as irmãs, deu um sorriso e disse:

"Eu achei a solução para este problema."

Piper e Phoebe correram para pegar todos os ingredientes necessários para a poção que traria Prue ao normal, enquanto ela esperava no sótão. Quando as irmãs voltaram com os ingredientes a poção foi preparada. Prue pediu que as irmãs se afastassem e logo tomou a poção. Em pouco tempo Prue voltou ao seu tamanho normal, a moça ficou muito contente por apenas alguns minutos, sua alegria foi embora quando ela olhou para Piper. Phoebe as deixou sozinha para conversar e foi preparar um pequeno lanche para todas. Antes que Piper dissesse algo, Prue se antecipou e disse:

" Obrigada por me ajudar a voltar ao normal".

Piper sem responder desceu as escadas e foi falar com Phoebe. A irmã mais velha ficou ainda mais chateada quando a irmã não disse nada, ou seja parecia que ela não havia sido perdoada. Ela desceu para comer o lanche que a irmã mais nova havia preparado. As três comeram junto de Leo que havia retornado, Piper Phoebe e Leo conversaram bastante só Prue que foi para seu quarto após terminar de lanchar.

No dia seguinte Prue não precisou trabalhar, em vez disso ela ficou passeando, talvez assim ela se sentia melhor, mas o "problema" com Piper não era tão simples. Pela primeira vez Prue percebeu que tinha feito uma grande mancada. No almoço a irmã não apareceu em casa, ficou pensando sobre tudo o que ocorreu na praia onde sua mãe as levava quando criança. Sentada em uma pedra, olhando o horizonte, a moça começou a chorar pensando em sua mãe e principalmente em Piper. Ela não tinha coragem de voltar para casa e encarar a irmã. As duas irmãs que almoçaram em casa ao terminarem começaram a ficar preocupada com Prue. Phoebe ligou para o celular de Prue mas a moça resolveu não atender, Piper também tentou mas não adiantou.

O dia passou sem que Prue percebesse, já estava escuro quando a moça resolveu voltar para casa e descansar. No meio do caminho Prue achou melhor não ir para casa, então ela voltou para a praia. Por lá ficou mas não conseguiu fechar os olhos nem por um minuto, algo nela não a deixava dormir. A noite foi muito longa para a irmã mais velha, ela pode pensar em muitas coisas com calma inclusive em como acabar com o moço do posto.

Piper quase não conseguiu dormir pois a preocupação com Prue ficava cada vez maior. A irmã então foi até o sótão, sentou-se na poltrona à frente da janela e rezou para que a irmã estivesse bem., em alguns minutos acabou pegando no sono e dormiu por lá.

Quando Prue voltou para casa e foi até o sótão para usar o livro das trevas encontrou Piper descansando, não fazendo um único barulho a moça foi até o livro, o pegou e quando ia descendo as escadas Piper acordou.

"Onde você estava ? fiquei preocupada".

"Eu fui até aquela praia onde a mamãe nos levava para poder pensar com calma" disse a irmã "não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem".

"Ontem, após o almoço ligamos para você mas ninguém atendeu. Porque você não atendeu ?"

"Phoebe e eu estávamos preocupadas e queríamos saber onde você estava e se estava bem".

"Bom, eu estou bem. Vou até a cozinha tomar um café e ver se encontrou uma forma de matar o moço do posto, pois acho que ele é um demônio". A irmã desceu a escada acompanhada por Piper, que ajudou a procurar uma forma de matar o moço do posto."

Juntas elas conseguiram achar quem era o demônio e como destruí-lo. Prue acordou Phoebe e as três foram até o posto onde Prue consertou o carro. Quando chegaram lá encontraram o moço que atendeu Prue, a irmã fingiu que o carro havia quebrado novamente, o moço foi até o carro e o consertou, quando o carro ficou pronto o moço se virou para as moças e sem que nenhuma percebesse o homem jogou Prue contra a parede, o ataque foi tão forte que a moça desmaiou na hora, estava saindo muito sangue da moça. Piper que estava desesperada congelou o homem e com a ajuda de Phoebe colocaram a irmã no carro e a levaram direto ao hospital. Quando o homem descongelou não encontrou ninguém. Como o moço sabia de quem era o carro e o endereço onde elas moravam ele não se desesperou.

No hospital Prue foi levada rapidamente para emergência. O médico a examinou cuidadosamente, correndo até as irmãs, ele comunicou o estado da paciente. A enfermeira voltou do banco de sangue mas não achou ninguém que tivesse o mesmo sangue que a paciente. Desesperada Piper perguntou qual era o sangue que eles precisavam. Quando soube que ela era compatível com a irmã Piper não pensou duas vezes e foi logo doar seu sangue para Prue.

Piper e o médico, acompanhados por Phoebe foram até a sala de transfusão. Em poucos minutos a transfusão foi completada, mas Prue ainda não estava curada. A moça precisou ir fazer também uma cirurgia muito complicada, pois um osso da coluna estava apertando o pulmão, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse respirar. Mais alguns minutos a moça poderia não sobreviver. Phoebe deu autorização para que o médico fizesse a operação necessária.

Várias horas se passaram sem que as irmãs tivessem notícias. Piper estava realmente nervosa, Phoebe tentava acalma-la mas era inútil. Quando Piper viu o médico saindo da sala de cirurgia correu até ele e perguntou:

"Como ela está ?, Ela não vai morrer, vai ?"

"Não se preocupe, a cirurgia foi um sucesso. Sua irmã irá para o quarto em alguns minutos onde vocês poderiam ficar com ela." O médico antes de ir atender outro paciente, virou-se para as irmãs e disse:

"Vocês tem muita sorte, sua irmã é realmente forte".

Quando as duas entraram no quarto encontraram a irmã sedada. Piper resolveu buscar um cafezinho para ela. Phoebe sentou-se ao lado da irmã, a acariciou e disse baixinho: você vai ficar bem, confie em mim. Em poucos minutos Prue acordou, Piper já havia entrado na sala quando a irmã acordou. Phoebe muito feliz perguntou:

" Você está bem ?"

"Estou bem melhor. Onde está o demônio ? Ele foi destruído ?"

"Nos não conseguimos, ainda! mas vamos conseguir", disse Phoebe.

Prue tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Sua cabeça estava doendo e ela ainda estava um pouco fraca por causa do sedativo que o médico lhe aplicara. Phoebe sentou ao lado de Prue na cama e a acariciou, as duas irmãs abriram um sorriso, o sorriso de Prue não durou muito. Phoebe percebendo que as irmãs precisavam conversar saiu de mansinho. Quando a porta se fechou Piper foi até a irmã mais velha e disse:

"Que bom que você está melhor!"

"Obrigado mas na verdade eu não estou tão bem assim. De saúde eu estou bem, de coração eu não posso dizer o mesmo, será que você pode me deixar sozinha ?" perguntou Prue. Piper virou as costas e saiu para dar uma volta.

A irmã mais velha encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e acabou cochilando. No seu sonho, ela encontrava Piper que dava as costas para ela e nunca mais voltava para casa, só se ela fosse embora. Prue acordou com susto, Phoebe que estava dentro do quarto foi até ela e a abraçou, a irmã mais velha abraçou a irmã fortemente e perguntou se Piper havia ido para casa, Phoebe respondeu que ela ainda estava no hospital. A irmã mais nova foi até Piper e comentou:

"Prue não está bem, você devia falar com ela e perdoa-la pois eu sei que é isso que você quer!"

Piper entrou no quarto em seguida ao médico que veio ver como estava a moça. Ele a examinou e ficou bem contente pois a moça estava bem melhor. Ele percebeu o olhar de Prue e logo saiu, Piper estava feliz com a notícia e antes que Prue dissesse algo ela falou:

"Você não imagina como fiquei preocupada quando você desmaiou".

"Pensei que você não se importaria comigo depois do que eu fiz".

"É claro que eu me importo afinal você é minha irmã. E outra coisa eu perdôo você".

"Você não tem idéia do quanto eu estou feliz por você ter me perdoado. Foi a primeira vez que senti que perderia você, ainda bem que isso não aconteceu, eu até pensei em sair de casa, tudo porque eu não agüentaria te perder".

"Você nunca vai me perder" disse Piper. A moça aproximou-se da cama e as duas se abraçaram. Agora sim Prue estava completamente curada do coração.

Phoebe conversou com o médico sobre a saúde de Prue, o médico aconselhou que ela fosse para algum lugar calmo, longe da cidade. Só assim ela ficaria 100 melhor. A irmã mais nova contou para Piper o que o médico dissera e irmã adorou a idéia. As irmãs nesse mesmo dia voltaram para casa, as duas irmãs mais novas resolveram que quando o moço do posto fosse destruído elas iriam passar uma semana em uma casa de praia.

Era de noite quando elas voltaram para casa, por Prue estar ainda fraca Piper preparou um super jantar, com muitas fibras. Prue adorou o jantar, elas conversaram sobre várias coisas aquela noite, quando alguém bateu na porta, sem desconfiar de nada Piper foi atender, quando a moça abriu a porta levou um susto e gritou: "Prue, Phoebe". As duas apareceram rapidamente no corredor. O moço não gostou de ver Prue ao normal, mas nem se importou, o que não foi nada bom para ele.

O moço as atacou, porém foi inútil, Piper o congelou e Prue aproveitou para descontar sua raiva sobre o moço, o que para ele foi a pior coisa. As três se juntaram e disseram o feitiço que Phoebe havia encontrado no livro das trevas, o feitiço fez com que o moço sofresse e logo desaparecesse. Quando o moço desapareceu as irmãs correram para fazer as malas, Prue nem imaginava o que as irmãs estavam aprontando, em alguns minutos as malas estavam prontas. Piper sem dizer nada colocou a irmã mais velha no carro e juntas foram para longe da cidade. Foi uma surpresa para Prue quando elas chegaram na praia e foram até uma casa que Phoebe havia alugado para elas, na frente da praia.

Fim


End file.
